Jealousy Chapter 1 ErixTobi Comm
by Alucardsblood
Summary: This is a commission story for a friend on . Tobi has grown tird of other men hitting on his woman.
1. Chapter 1

The day started well enough as a man with spiky Black hair opened his eyes, and yawns. He looked around then sighed. He longed for the woman he loved, to sleep next to him but he knew he couldn't. There were two that stood in his way, and he was sick of it but he knew if he raised a hand to them, it would blow his cover, and possibly upset the very woman he longed for. He sighed once more, and sat up getting out of bed.

Loud knocking came from his door.

"Get up Tobi, hm!" a man yelled, from the other side of the door.

"I'm coming Deidara, Sempai" Tobi said.

Tobi could hear mumbling on the other side of the door. Deidara was one of the men standing in his way, of his love. The other man was not to be seen yet. He mumbled harsh words under his breath, as he walked to the door and out. A man with long Black hair, walked past the masked man.

"Morning Itachi-san" Tobi said.

Itachi said nothing, as he did every morning Tobi, would wish him a good morning. Tobi wasn't bothered by this. What bothered him about Itachi, was that he was the other that stood in his way. He kept himself from showing any anger, as he walked into the kitchen to his delight seeing the woman he loved, he longed to sleep next too, to hold , to kiss, to have all to him self with out whines, glares, and angry words.

"Morning Eri-chan" Tobi said, happily.

A woman with long White hair turned in her seat greeting him with a big warm smile.

"Morning Tobi" Eri said, just as happily as Tobi.

Deidara glared at him, Itachi watched him with a bored look. Tobi smiled under his mask, as he walked over to her. Eri got to her feet, and quickly hugged him. He gladly hugged back, ignoring the death glares he was getting from the Blond man across the table. The two pulled way, and sat down next to each other. A man with spiky Green hair walked into the kitchen, followed by a woman with long White hair.

"Deidara, stop glaring or your face will freeze, that way" the White haired woman said, walking past him.

"Yes Okami no Danna, hm" Deidara mumbled, looking away from the two.

"Good boy" Okami said, getting into the refrigerator pulling out some get eggs, ham, and bacon.

Itachi watched them closely as Deidara, tried hard not to glare at Tobi.

"Okami Sempai, could I have eggs and orange juice?" Tobi asked.

"Yes, me too please" Eri said.

"Of course Zetsu, what would you like?" Okami asked, turning to the Green haired man.

"Eggs. **And some lightly cooked pork"** Zetsu answered.

"Deidara, Itachi what would you like?" Okami asked.

"Eggs" Itachi answered.

"Uh, eggs and bacon, hm" Deidara answered.

"Morning fuckers" a man with Silver hair said, walking into the room.

"Morning dumbass, hm" Deidara said, rolling his eyes.

"Hidan, what do you want?" Okami asked.

"Eggs I guess" Hidan said, walking over to Eri, and sitting down next to her.

Tobi glared at him, Eri moved away closer to Tobi. Deidara and Itachi glared at the Silver haired man, as well. Hidan smirked leaning in closer to Eri.

"Morning Eri-chan" Hidan purred, lustfully.

Eri moved way in disgust. Tobi protectively wrapped his arms around her, pulling her away from the other man. Deidara and Itachi stood up about to snap at Hidan.

"Knock it off Hidan" Okami growled, punching Hidan on the back of the head.

"Oww fuck, do it again" Hidan said smirking.

Okami rolled her eyes, and turned back to the stove to cook. Tobi just realized that Eri was in his lap, his arms wrapped tight around her waist. He smiled big behind his mask. Deidara was about to yell at Tobi, for what he was doing when Itachi stopped him. He looked at the other man a bit confused.

"Let them be he did save her from Hidan" Itachi whispered.

Deidara nodded his head slowly. Eri smiled, cuddling into Tobi's chest. Hidan rolled his eyes, and sighed.

"What does she see in him?" Hidan whispered, to himself.

Okami giggled as she cooked the eggs.

"Shut the hell up!" Hidan snapped.

"Only when you bind over, and kiss my pretty White ass" Okami said smirking.

"You would like it to much" Hidan growled.

"I think it would be the other way around" Okami, said laughing.

Hidan swore under his breath. A few minutes passed, and Okami started handing out plates of food, starting with Eri and Tobi.

"Thank you, Sempai" Eri and Tobi said.

"You're welcome" Okami said, handing Zetsu his plate.

"Thank you, Okami. **This looks great"** Zetsu said.

Okami handed Deidara, Itachi, and Hidan their plates.

"Thank you, Danna, hm" Deidara said, smiling.

Itachi only nodded, and Hidan only mumbled, taking a bite of his eggs. Okami walked over to Zetsu, and sat down. Tobi and Eri started to eat their breakfast, along with everyone else.

After a while everyone finished. Eri got to her feet, and started picking up the plates. She walked over to Hidan, and picked up his plate. Hidan quickly grabbed her ass, smirking. Eri gasped, and punched him in the face. Hidan fell to the floor, smirking holding his cheek.

"Do it again" Hidan purred.

"Oh I will" Eri growled, getting ready to hit him again.

"No Eri, he would just like it to much" Okami said, stopping her.

"Aw, come on Okami, let her hit me again" Hidan said, smirking.

Tobi got to his feet, and was about to walk over when Deidara, stood in his way. Itachi stood blocking Tobi, as well. He kept himself from pushing them both out of his way, and attacking Hidan. Eri growled, and then walked over to Tobi.

"Come on Tobi lets get out of here" Eri said.

"You have training to do" Itachi said.

"But" Eri said.

"No buts, now go get ready, I'm in charge this time" Itachi ordered.

"Yes Itachi" Eri said, sighing and walking out of the room.

Tobi started to follow but was stopped by Deidara.

"Stay here, we don't need you distracting her with your stupidity, hm" Deidara said, pushing Tobi back a bit, and walking away.

Hidan bursts out in laugher, following Deidara. Tobi clenched his fists. Okami walked over to him, and hugged him from behind.

"It's alright Tobi, their just being over protective" Okami said.

"I know Sempai, but it's so hard" Tobi said, lowering his head.

"Tobi you're a strange man, I know you can hang on" Okami said, patting his back.

Tobi nods as Okami walked out of the kitchen, followed by Zetsu. Tobi sighed heavily, as he walked out of the kitchen. Okami and Zetsu, walked out of the living room. Tobi watched Hidan smirking as he watched Okami's ass as she walked away. He glared at Hidan, through his mask.

"Oh if it isn't the little pussy, that can't stand up for his fine ass woman" Hidan said, smirking.

Tobi said nothing fighting the urge to scream at him, to cut his head off. Hidan watched him walk by smirking, and then started to laugh.

"I really don't see what she sees in you, you're a fucking pussy, and can't do anything right" Hidan said, laughing harder.

Tobi stopped and turned back to Hidan, walking over to him, and grabbing him by his cloak, lifting him off the couch with one hand. Hidan looked at him a little surprised, but only smirked. Tobi punched him, sending him flying about twenty feet across the room. Hidan landed with a loud thud, and gasp as the wind was knocked out of him. Tobi mumbled to himself, and walked to his room slamming the door behind him.

A few hours passed, and Tobi could hear Eri, talking to someone as they walked past his door. He smiled, and rushed out of his room to his love regardless what Deidara or Itachi, would have to say.

"Eri-chan!" Tobi said, smiling behind his mask.

"Hi Tobi" Eri said, smiling.

Deidara glared at Tobi, as he wrapped his arms around Eri. Both Tobi and Eri ignored the ugly looks, and death glares coming from the Blond,

"So how did training go?" Tobi asked, pulling Eri, away from Deidara and to the kitchen.

"Very good, sorry it took so long to get back Itachi, wouldn't let me come back sooner" Eri answered.

"I'm just glad your back" Tobi said, pulling his mask away, and crushing his lips to her.

Eri gladly kissed him back, it had been a while since they had kissed like this they missed it. Tobi wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. Eri moaned softly into the kiss, enjoying every second. Deidara walked into the kitchen, and narrowed his eyes,

"Ahem, hm!" Deidara said.

Tobi didn't want to pull away, but he knew he had to. They broke the kiss, and Tobi pulled his mask back down over his face.

"Go wash up for dinner Eri, hm" Deidara ordered.

"Yes Master" Eri said, smiling walking past Tobi and Deidara.

Tobi turned to follow but was stopped by Deidara, putting his hand on his shoulder. Tobi turned to him wishing to send him to the floor with a swift punch to the face.

"I don't like seeing you touching her, kissing her, even looking at her, hm" Deidara growled.

Tobi said nothing pulling away from him, and then turning to the door. Deidara reached out to grab him again, but he grabbed his hand tightening his grip, and looking at him with rage filled eyes. Deidara was lucky, he couldn't look into the masked mans eyes. Tobi let him go, and walked out of the kitchen quickly, before he had done something that he would regret. Deidara rubbed his wrist, in a bit of shock.

Tobi walked to the bathroom as Eri, walked out. Eri smiled as Tobi, walked past her into the bathroom. She turned back to him as he washed his hands. Tobi finished, and walked over to her wrapping his arms around her, pulling her closer.

"I've missed you so much, it's been so long since I've been able to hold you, kiss you" Tobi said.

"Made love to you" Tobi whispered, in her ear.

Eri shivered and moans softly. Tobi leaned in more, and licked at her neck. She moaned softly again.

"Tobi we have to go to dinner" Eri said, giggling softly.

"I know, but I couldn't help my self" Tobi said, fighting the urge to sigh.

"Come on lets go have dinner, and maybe I can sleep in your room tonight" Eri said, taking his hand.

Tobi gladly gripped it back, and walked to the kitchen Eri, followed close beside him. They walked into the kitchen, and over to the table sitting down. Deidara was sitting across them, he avoided looking at Tobi. Eri hadn't noticed as she looked at Tobi. Itachi walked into the room, and looked at Deidara, for a moment then to Eri and Tobi, as he sat down. Hidan walked into the room, with a black eye. Everyone in the room looked at him, as he sat down.

"What are you all staring at?!" Hidan snapped.

"That's a nasty shiner, what happened, hm?" Deidara asked.

Tobi looked at him with a glare, that couldn't be seen. Hidan knew he was being glared at, and said nothing for a moment.

"I got in a fight with a guy, and he punched me in the face, I killed him for it though" Hidan answered.

"Oh, you should get something for that, hm" Deidara said.

"Nah, I'm fine I like the pain" Hidan said.

Kakuzu walked into the kitchen, and to the refrigerator pulling out things for dinner.

"I'm making dinner tonight" Kakuzu said dryly.

"Where's Okami Sempai?" Eri asked.

"Her and Zetsu, had something they, had to do for Pein-sama, they will be back in the morning" Kakuzu answered, walking over to the stove, and started cooking.

"Oh ok" Eri said.

Eri turned back to Tobi smiling. Deidara and Hidan watched Tobi. Tobi turned to look at them, and they turned away looking else where. Both Eri and Itachi, looked at them a bit confused. Itachi looked over at Tobi. Tobi shrugged his shoulders, acting like he had no idea what was going on. Konan walked into the room, and looked around feeling the tension in the room.

"Uh what's going on?" Konan asked.

"I don't know Deidara and Hidan are acting weird" Eri said.

"Oh well that's pretty normal for them" Konan said, giggling a bit.

"Hey!" Hidan snapped.

Deidara sighed, and looked over at Kakuzu.

"Is dinner done yet Kakuzu?" Konan asked.

"Yeah" Kakuzu answered.

Kakuzu put roman he had just made into two bowls, and turned to Konan handing them to her.

"Thanks" Konan said, smiling then walking out of the kitchen.

"The rest of you can get your own" Kakuzu said, making himself a bowl.

"Oh come on Kakuzu, I'm hurt" Hidan whined.

"And I care why?" Kakuzu asked, walking past the table then out of the kitchen.

Hidan sighed and got to his feet, followed by Deidara then Itachi. Tobi and Eri watched them, waiting their turn. Hidan got himself a bowl then Deidara. Deidara and Hidan walked past the table, then out of the kitchen. Eri watched them as Tobi watched Itachi, get himself a bowl. Itachi walked past the table, and then out the kitchen.

"Look we get to eat dinner alone, tonight" Eri said smiling.

Tobi smiles and nods happily. They stood, and walked over to the roman getting their selves a bowl, then filled them with roman. Eri smiled at Tobi as Tobi smiled back, behind his mask. The two walked back to the table, and sat down. Tobi moved his mask aside so he could eat. They started to eat smiling.

A while passed Eri and Tobi had finished. Tobi pulled his mask back over his face. Deidara, Itachi, Kakuzu, and Hidan walked back into the kitchen with empty bowls. They took them to the sink putting them in.

"Tobi and I will do the dishes tonight" Eri said standing.

Tobi nodded standing as well. Hidan, Itachi, Deidara, and Kakuzu nodded walking to the door of the kitchen, then out. Eri and Tobi walked over to the sink, putting their empty bowls in the sink. Eri turned the water on, and added soap. After a few minutes of laughing, splashing, and water getting everywhere the dishes where done, and the two mess makers cleaned up.

"Come on I'm tired, and I want to sleep next to you" Eri said smiling.

Tobi smiled big, nodding happily as then took each others hands, then walking to the door of the kitchen then out. They walked to Tobi's room but were stopped by Itachi.

"Eri you go to your room, you have training to do tomorrow, you need all of your rest" Itachi said.

"Yes Itachi" Eri said, letting Tobi's hand go.

Eri lowered her head a bit, and walked to her room. Itachi glared at Tobi, then turns to his room, and walking away. Tobi walked to his room then inside shutting the door turning to the wall, and punched it knocking a hole into it.

Tobi walked over to his bed, taking his mask off putting it on his nightstand filled with rage, and anger he just wanted to scream, to let it all out. He knew he couldn't, so he lay on his bed trying to relax, trying to calm down. He closed his eyes sighing, heavily. Finally he fell asleep.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING: Contains strong language and valance.

The next morning started just like the last. Tobi sighed in his sleep, turning over on his side. He opened his eyes, and rolled onto his back again looking up at the ceiling. He was thinking about yesterday. He sat up then got out of bed.

There was a knock on the door.

"I'm coming Deidara, Sempai" Tobi said, holding back a sigh.

"It's me Okami, I need to talk to you" Okami said, from the other side of the door.

"Yeah sure" Tobi answered, opening the door.

"Tobi Eri and I, have to go to the Sound Village to see what Orochimaru, wants" Okami said, sighing.

"What Pein, is allowing this?" Tobi asked.

"Yes, he's the one that told me about it" Okami said, sighing.

Tobi sighed heavily and nods.

"Does Eri know?" Tobi asked.

"No, not yet, I'm going go tell her now" Okami answered.

"I'll go with you" Tobi said.

Okami nods, and walks to the kitchen Tobi, followed close behind. As they walked into the room Eri, was at the stove cooking breakfast.

"Morning Tobi-kun, Okami Sempai" Eri said, happily.

"Morning" Okami and Tobi said, in unison.

"Eri, I need to talk to you" Okami said.

"Ok give me a sec, breakfast is almost done" Eri said, smiling.

Okami and Tobi walked over to the table, and sat down. Eri finished cooking, and put pancakes she just made on plates, then walked over to Okami and Tobi.

"So what did you want talk to me about Sempai?" Eri asked smiling.

"Well it's about Orochimaru" Okami answered.

Eri's smile quickly turned to a frown, and she sighed.

"What the hell does he want?" Eri asked, in an annoyed tone.

"Well he wants to talk, and Pein-sama says you have to go, so he doesn't have to deal with him" Okami answered.

"I'm not going alone" Eri said.

"Oh I know, I'm going to be going with you" Okami said.

"I'm going too" Tobi said.

"No, you better not, he doesn't like the Akatsuki, remember it will be better if you stay here" Okami said.

"But" Tobi said.

"Sempai's right Tobi, I don't want you to get attacked, or get hurt he won't try anything while I'm with Okami" Eri said.

Tobi nodded sighing heavily. Eri wrapped her arms around him, hugging him. He hugged back, he didn't want to let go, but he knew he had to. He pulled away sighing once more.

"We won't be gone for long" Okami said, smiling.

Tobi nods.

"Well before we go, we're having breakfast" Eri said, smiling trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh yeah, I'm starved" Okami said.

"Yeah me too" Tobi said.

Deidara and Itachi walked into the room.

"Oh something smells good, hm" Deidara said, smiling.

"Morning Master, morning Itachi-san." Eri said, smiling putting more pancakes on two more plates.

Deidara and Itachi sat at the table. Eri walked over with plates, putting one down in front of Tobi, then Okami, and walked back picking up the others, walking them over to Deidara, and Itachi. Deidara took his plate, and smiled as did Itachi.

"Thank you" all four said, in unison.

Eri smiled walking back over to the last plate she made, grabbing it then walking back over to the table, sitting down next to Tobi. Everyone starts to eat.

"I heard you have to talk to that snake Orochimaru, hm" Deidara said, taking a bite.

Tobi sighs and lowers his head a bit taking a bite. Okami nods and takes a bite. Eri growled a bit taking a bite.

"Yes, I do not that I want to" Eri mumbled.

"Let's just leave him out of this, while we eat." Okami said, taking another bite.

All the others nodded and ate. After a while everyone finished. Deidara got up, and started picking up the plates.

"I'll take care of them for you Eri, hm" Deidara said.

"Thank you Master, but I can do them." Eri said.

"No, I got it, hm" Deidara said.

"Ok well I'm ready Sempai" Eri said, turning.

Okami nods and walks out of the kitchen. Eri kissed Tobi then followed Okami. Tobi sighed, and watched them go. Deidara and Itachi watched them go as well.

"Okami Sempai?" Eri asked.

"Hmm?" Okami asked, looking back at her.

"Do I really have to go?" Eri asked.

"I wish I could say no, I really do." Okami answered sighing a bit.

Eri and Okami sighed, as the walked to their rooms.

"Tobi go with them, but don't let them see you, they may need all the help they can get" Itachi said.

Tobi nodded and walked out of the kitchen, to the living room. He sat down on the couch, to wait for the right time to follow the girls. Okami and Eri walked out of their rooms. Tobi watched them as they walked down the hall to the door. He got to his feet, and waited. The girls walked out of the base, and Tobi followed. He looked out the door to make sure it was safe to follow. He walked out when the time was right, and walked out.

Eri and Okami walked for a about an hour or more, unaware that they where being followed. They walked up to the entrance of Orochimaru's lair. A man with glasses, and his Sliver hair tied back walked up the stairs to greet them. Eri gave a quite sigh, as he got closer.

"Ah Okami-sama, Eri-chan, we've been waiting for you" Kabuto said smiling.

"What dose he want? I'm not in any mood to deal with him right now" Okami asked.

"Well you, he said he has something for you" Kabuto answered.

"Then why did I have to come?" Eri asked.

"Well I wanted you, I wish to talk to you" Kabuto answered.

"Fine, but if you try anything, I will kill you" Eri said.

Kabuto only smiled, and nodded. Tobi watched Kabuto closely.

"Lord Orochimaru, is in his room." Kabuto said.

Okami nodded and walked to the stairs that lead into the hideout. Eri watched her go. Kabuto watched as walk, and smirks when she was out of sight.

"What do you want?" Eri asked.

Kabuto walked closer to her smirking a bit.

"What do you think I want?" Kabuto asked, moving closer.

Eri back away until her back hit a tree. Kabuto quickly moved over, and pinned her to it. Tobi watched getting angrier, with every passing second. She looked up at him wide eyed.

"Get the hell away from me!" Eri growled.

"Aw, but why I'm sure Orochimaru-sama, has talked Okami into having some fun with him, why don't you loosen up a bit and have some fun with me?" Kabuto asked, leaning in closer.

"No, get away from me, I love only one man, and I only want to be with him!" Eri gasped, trying to pull him away.

Tobi growled and throw a kunai at Kabuto, nearly hit him only missing because he jumped out of the way. Both Kabuto and Eri looked around, to find out where the kunai came from. Kabuto moved away just enough and Eri, took her chance running to the stairs that lead down into Orochimaru's lair.

"Damn it, who ever did that is going die!" Kabuto growled, looking around.

Tobi appeared behind Kabuto, and brought a kunai up to his throat. Kabuto looked back to see a Red Sharingan eye. He froze in fear.

"If I ever see, or hear you touch my woman again, I'll skin you alive do you hear me boy?" Tobi asked, in a dark tone.

"I-it is true, you're Madara Uchiha?" Kabuto asked.

"That's not what I asked, is it boy?" Tobi asked, cutting into Kabuto's neck just enough to make it bleed.

Kabuto hissed in a bit of pain.

"N-no, sir I won't ever touch her, ever again I swear" Kabuto said.

"Good boy, and if you tell them I was here, I'll kill you slowly" Tobi growled.

"Yes, sir I won't say a word" Kabuto said.

Tobi pulled the kunai away, and disappeared. Kabuto held his bleeding neck, and quickly walked to the stairs of the hideout.

"Thank you again, for the seeds Orochimaru-sama" Okami said, smiling walking out the door followed by Eri and Orochimaru.

"Of course Okami my dear, do tell me how they turn out, if they do not grow right, I will work on making them better" Orochimaru said.

Okami smiled, and looked at Kabuto.

"Kabuto what happened?" Okami asked, quickly walking over to him.

"Nothing I just got cut by a branch is all, I'll take care of it Okami-sama" Kabuto answered.

"Alright, I'll let you do that come on Eri, I need to get these planted." Okami said, turning to her.

Eri smiled and nodded then the two walked to the stairs, and up walking out of the hide out. Orochimaru looked at Kabuto.

"Did Eri give you that cut?" Orochimaru asked.

"No, it was Madara" Kabuto answered, walking into his room.

Orochimaru watched him wide eyed, not sure what to say. Okami and Eri walked through the forest.

"Did you give him that cut?" Okami asked.

"No, he tried to force himself on me, and a kunai came flying out of nowhere, then I ran down to where you and Orochimaru were. I don't know who threw the kunai, or who cut him but I'm very glad they did" Eri answered.

"If only we could thank who ever it was" Okami said, smiling.

"Yeah I would probably hug them" Eri said.

"Yeah me too" Okami said.

The two walked back to the base, followed by Eri's lover and protector. The two walked into the living room, and Tobi quickly and carefully snuck into his room. Eri put her things down, and walked to Tobi's room, unaware he was with her the whole time.

"Tobi I'm home" Eri said knocking on the door.

"Eri-chan!" Tobi said, opening the door quickly and hugging her.

Eri gladly hugged him back.

"Tobi I want to talk, we haven't done that in a while" Eri said smiling.

Tobi could think of something they haven't done in a while, but he did wish to talk with her as well it had been a while.

"Ok come on, we can talk in my room" Tobi said.

"Ok" Eri said smiling.

The two walked into the room, and Eri shut the door. They spent hours talking before Eri grow tired, and couldn't stay awake. She lay down, and Tobi lay next to her. He wrapped his arms around her, something he hadn't done in a while, and missed. Eri smiled and cuddled into his chest, quickly falling asleep. Tobi smiled down at the sleeping women in his arms, and slowly closed his eyes falling asleep as well.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING: Contains very light Hentai.

It was the next morning as Tobi slowly opened his eyes and looked down at a sleeping Eri next to him. He smiled and reached down gently running his hand over her cheek. She slowly stirred smiling in her sleep to his touch. He moved his hand to her hair then gently started to run his fingers through it.

"Mmm" Eri moaned, softly in her sleep.

The small moan made Tobi smile even making him want more made him keep running his fingers through her hair. Eri moaned a bit louder stirring some more. Tobi watched her as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Good morning my love" Tobi whispered.

"Good morning my handsome man" Eri whispered back, smiling.

"Did you sleep well?" Tobi asked.

"Yes did you?" Eri asked.

"Best I've slept in weeks since the last time I got to sleep next to you" Tobi answered.

Eri smiled and sat up, and wrapped her arms around him. Tobi did the same to her. Oh how he missed the feeling of her arms, around him and her large breast agents his strange chest. Tobi couldn't resist the urge to start rubbing up, and down her back gently. Eri moans softly, cuddling into his chest. He kept rubbing getting lower, and lower making her moan louder. Oh he really missed the sound of her moans.

"Tobi we can do this tonight, we have to get up for breakfast" Eri said, pulling away from him.

"Alright" Tobi said, holding back a sigh.

Eri got off the bed, and waited for him, Tobi followed after her. They walked to the door and out, then to the kitchen over to the table sitting down, next to each other. Kisame put a plate of pancakes down in front of Eri, then on in front of Tobi.

"Thank you" Eri and Tobi said, in unison.

Kisame smiled nodding, and turns getting himself a plate then walking back to the table sitting down, across from them.

"Where is everyone?" Tobi asked, taking a bite.

"Pein gave us a day off, he told us early this morning, you two slept in he didn't seem to mind really" Kisame answered, taking a bite.

"So we don't have to do anything today?" Eri asked, taking a bite.

"Yep" Kisame answered, taking anther bite.

"I think I'm going to go to Konoha I haven't been there in a while" Eri said, smiling taking anther bite.

Tobi said nothing as he ate. Eri noticed and looked at him.

"I'll be back before night, I promise" Eri said, smiling.

Tobi smiles and nods taking anther bite. They ate their breakfast, and Kisame stood taking their plates, then walked them to the sink putting them in. Eri and Tobi got to their feet.

"Thank you Kisame" Eri said, smiling.

"Yes thank you" Tobi said.

"No problem" Kisame said, starting to wash the dishes.

"Tobi you can help me get ready to go" Eri said, smiling.

"Ok" Tobi said.

The two walked out of the kitchen, and to Eri's room. They walked into the room. Eri walked over to her closet, and looked inside for a change of cloths, Tobi watched. She pulled out a plane black tee-shirt, then a pair of black pants, and turned back to Tobi. She smiled starting to undress. Tobi watched closely, it had been weeks since he's seen his love naked. She fully undressed, and started to get dressed again. He quickly walked over, and wrapped his arms around her stopping her from getting dressed.

"Tobi" Eri giggled.

"I just can't help myself" Tobi purred, leaning in and licking her neck.

"N-no, I have to go while it's early" Eri moaned.

"I know, I just can't help myself" Tobi purred, licking her neck again.

Eri moan softly, leaning her head to the side, giving him more of her neck. Tobi smirked, and licked again making her moan more. He reached up, and started to massage one of her breasts.

"Ahh, no I really have to go" Eri moaned.

Tobi stopped holding back a sigh, and pulled away.

"I'll make it up to you, when I get back, I promise" Eri said turning to him and smiling.

"Ok, can't blame me for trying," Tobi said, smiling.

Eri giggled and finished getting dressed, then walked to the door Tobi, followed her out. She walked down the hall, and he followed close behind. Eri walked out, and turned to Tobi.

"I'll be back around dark" Eri said, kissing Tobi on the lips.

Tobi kissed back, and hugged her breaking the kiss. Eri gladly hugged back then pulled away.

"Ok, be careful, I'll be waiting here for you" Tobi said, smiling.

"I will, I love you, see you when I get back" Eri said. turning and walking away.

"I love you too" Tobi said, watching her go.

Tobi watched as Eri, walked out of view. He walked out of the base, and started to follow. He knew there was one person in Konoha, he could not trust. One person that he knew, would try to put the move on his lover.

Tobi followed close behind, but not close enough for Eri, to sense him. Eri walked to Konoha Tobi, close behind. He quickly hid himself making sure no one saw him, following her.

"It's good to see you again, Eri" a man said, waving to her.

Eri smiled and waved walking into the gates, and down the street. Tobi watched from the tree, he was hiding in. Several people waved to her, smiling. She smiled back waving to them, as she made her way to some apartments. Tobi followed sighing softly to himself he knew exactly where she was heading. Eri walked up some stairs, to a door and knocked. The door quickly opened, to reveal a raven Black haired boy, with eyes just as Black.

"Eri-chan!" the boy almost shouted, wrapping his arms around Eri.

"Sasuke-kun!" Eri said, hugging him back.

Sasuke hugged into her breasts, making Eri blush. Tobi held back his anger as he knew Sasuke, was clearly enjoying the hug a little too much. She pulled away from him, still blushing.

"I'm so glad your back, I missed you so much" Sasuke said, excitedly.

"I missed you to Sasuke-kun, but I won't be staying, I'm only here to visit. I got some time off from work, and I wanted to come and visit." Eri said.

"I think Okami, is working you to hard, you hardly ever come here anymore" Sasuke said, almost mumbling.

"Oh she does not Senpai, pays me well, and I really enjoy working for her" Eri said, smiling.

"Yeah but still" Sasuke said, with a sigh.

"Oh don't be like that, I'll try to visit more I promise" Eri said, still smiling.

"Oh alright, hey lets go for a walk, we can talk" Sasuke said.

"Ok, we can catch up" Eri said.

Sasuke took Eri's hand, and walked down the stairs Eri, followed not having much chose. Tobi watched clinching his fists. Sasuke almost dragged Eri, down the street. She giggled as she followed, as memories came back to her, of her and Sasuke when why were little. Tobi followed staying in the shadows. Sasuke pulled Eri deep into the forest, to a waterfall.

"Do you remember this place?" Sasuke asked, letting her hand go.

"Of course I do, this was one of my favorite spots to play, when I was little" Eri answered, looking around.

"Oh but I remember it for anther reason" Sasuke said, getting closer to her.

"Oh yeah, I remember that" Eri said, blushing.

Tobi watched as Sasuke took both of Eri's hands, and pulled her close to his body. Eri blushed, and smiled shyly.

"I believe it was here, you had your first kiss" Sasuke said, quickly kissing Eri on the lips.

Eri tried to pull away, her eyes wide but Sasuke kept her their tightening his grip, around her wrists. Tobi watched as his anger grew, and grew but he knew he could do nothing. If he was to hurt the boy, he would blow his cover, and not only that but possibly lose the trust of the woman he loved.

Eri struggled against Sasuke's grip, finally breaking away from him, breaking the kiss she reached up, and slapped Sasuke across the face. Eri's face angry, and upset at the same time. Frustrated tear ran down her cheeks, as she ran away from the boy, leaving him holding his now red cheek. This was a bitter sweet victory for Tobi, as he watched the Uchiha boy for only a moment more, before following his lover run out of the forest.

Eri ran out of the forest, then the village crying. Tobi followed fighting his urge to just come out, and take her in his arms. They both came back to the base. Eri ran back in, her face stained with tear. Tobi quickly jumped into his window, and walked to his door walking out of his room to find Eri, running to her room past Okami. Okami quickly followed Tobi, rushed to the door only to be stopped by Okami.

"Let me talk to her, I really think she needs a woman, to talk too at the moment" Okami said, slowly closing the door.

Tobi nodded, holding back a sigh. This isn't how he wanted it, he didn't want her to get hurt, to cry but fate hasn't been so kind to him or her these past few weeks. Deidara saw her run in, and saw Tobi jump into his window after following Eri ran in. Deidara was pissed but decided to wait, until later that night to talk to Tobi.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

WARNING: Contains strong language valance and strong Hentai.

About an hour passed, and Okami walked out of Eri's room. Tobi quickly walked over.

"Is she ok Senpai?" Tobi asked.

"Yes, she'll be fine, she just need to talk she's getting ready for bed, she's not feeling very well, and said to tell you she's sorry for not keeping her promise" Okami said.

"Its ok, I'll tell her in the morning that its ok, she couldn't keep her promise" Tobi said.

"Ok good, we'll I'm going to bed" Okami said.

Tobi only nodded walking back to his room, and inside. Deidara watched Okami, and Tobi enter their room he did the same. A few hours passed, all but two people where asleep in their bed. Deidara walked out of his room, and to Tobi's. Tobi sighed not being able to sleep from stress of the last few weeks, and everything that happened over the past couple of days, today encoded. Deidara walked up to Tobi's room, and inside with out knocking.

"Deidara-Senpai?" Tobi asked in a bit of shock.

"What did you do to Eri today you little bastard, hm?!" Deidara snapped.

"What do you mean? I did nothing too her" Tobi said.

"Yes you did, I saw you jump into your room, through your window, hm" Deidara said.

"What?" Tobi asked.

"You heard me, I saw you following Eri, and then you jumped though your window. What did you do to her, hm?!" Deidara snapped, again.

"I did nothing." Tobi almost snapped, back.

"Then why the fuck was she crying? You had to have done something to her, now tell me you little bastard, hm!" Deidara snapped, grabbing Tobi pulling him up by his shirt.

Tobi glared at him, and grabbed Deidara's wrist squeezing tight. Deidara winced in a bit of pain.

"I did nothing as I said, it was that little bastard Sasuke, Uchiha he forced himself on her! I'm pretty damn sure, that's not all that was bothering her. It's been you, Itachi, Hidan, and even that little fuck Kabuto!" Tobi snapped.

"W-what, did Itachi and I do, hm?" Deidara asked, taken aback by Tobi's tone.

"Let's see, you and Itachi won't give us any peace, you're always keeping me from her. I love her, I love her more then I have ever loved anther. You two keep getting in my way. Always screaming, or glaring at me, keeping her away from me. How the hell am I supposed to comfort her, when she needs me? How am I supposed to hold her in my arms, when she has nightmares when I can't even be in her bed next to her, or her in my room in my bed next to me? How am I supposed to prove myself to you or Itachi, if you won't fucking give me a God damn chance!" Tobi snapped, angrily.

Deidara only stared at him.

"Well fucking answer me!" Tobi snapped, fists balled.

Deidara had nothing to say, as he looked down at his feet. All the stress, and loneliness had finally taking it's affects on Tobi. His anger all his anger flooded out of him, onto Deidara. Tobi couldn't take it anymore so he stormed out of his room, before he did something he knew he would regret. Itachi stood by the door, watching Tobi leave his room. Tobi didn't even give him a passing glance, as he walked down the hall and out the door. A moment passed, and Deidara walked out looking at Itachi.

"We've over done, it haven't we, hm?" Deidara asked.

Itachi simply nodded, and walked to his room. Deidara sighed heavily then walked back to his room.

After few minutes of Tobi, saying ever horrible word he could passably think of. He walked back in, and to Eri's room, his fists still balled. He didn't even bother to knock, only walking in and shutting the door quietly. He quickly undressed, down to his boxer trying to stay as quite as he could. Eri stirred and slowly opened her eyes, as she looked at Tobi crawling over her.

"T-Tobi?" Eri whispered.

"I can't take it no longer, I want you, I need you Eri" Tobi whispered.

Tobi quickly leaning down passionately kissed Eri, on the lips. She more then willingly kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Tobi put his hands on her sides, and slowly moved them down to her legs. Eri moaned softly into the kiss, opening her mouth. He took this as an opportunity, and slipped his tongue into her mouth and licked at hers, as his hands pulled her panties off. Eri moaned into the kiss licking back at his tongue making Tobi, moan softly. Her hand reached down pulling at his boxers, pulling them down. Tobi helped her, remove them pulling them all the way off, never breaking the kiss. He moved between her legs, and his hands moved back up her legs lifting them up, making them wrap around his waist. Eri moaned, and broke the kiss.

"Oh God Tobi, how I've missed your touch, the feel of your hands on my skin. I need you, I want you deep inside me" Eri moaned lustfully.

"I know, I need the same" Tobi said.

Tobi sat up and placed his length at her entrance. He then grabbed her legs, pushing them forward making her hips, and entrance raze a bit. He thrust in slowly at first, then the rest of the way quickly. Eri and Tobi moaned almost loudly. He leaned down thrusting harder, and faster. Eri moaned louder throwing her head back a bit.

"Ahh, God Tobi it's been to long!" Eri moaned, louder.

"Oh God yes it has." Tobi moaned, loudly thrusting harder.

Tobi's lust, and longing to feel her wrapped around him like this, drove him to thrusts harder, and faster making the bed slam agents the wall. They both moaned out loudly, in pure pleasure. Tobi leaned down getting deeper, as he starting to pound into her. Eri screamed out with pleasure. Tobi kept his pace for a half an hour more, before screaming out with pleasure, coming deep inside her. Eri threw her head back screaming out with pleasure, coming on his hips. He slowly pulled out of her, making them both groan. They both panted heavily as Tobi, lay down next to her. The panted for a few minutes more.

"That was so amazing, a little shorter then I remember, but amazing none the less." Eri said as her breathing returned to normal.

"Oh but I'm not done" Tobi said, as his breathing returned to normal.

"What do you mean?" Eri asked, looking at him

Tobi only smirked sitting back up, and jumping on top of her again moving between her legs, and slowly thrusting in again. Eri moaned, and smirked. They made love again, and again throw the night.

The next morning as Eri, and Tobi walked into the kitchen. Everyone at the table looked at them. They looked like sleep deprived zombies. Eri and Tobi looked at each other, then back at the others.

"Zetsu, I think we should have hot angry sex, sometime" Okami said, with a yawn.

"Maybe later. **After I've had some sleep"** Zetsu said, with a yawn.

Hidan would have glared at them, but was too tired as his forehead hit the table. Even Deidara and Itachi where too tired to glare. Eri looked at Tobi, blushing like mad. Tobi held back an evil smirk. Eri turned and walked out of the kitchen Tobi, followed close behind,

"No sex you two!" everyone in the kitchen shouted.

Eri blushed even harder, walking into her room Tobi, still close behind.

THE END


End file.
